


On the Altar of Freedom

by Andrithir



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrithir/pseuds/Andrithir
Summary: She'd buried her husband, and now her son. Hannah Shepard visits the memorial that holds her son's empty casket.





	

_"To our fallen brothers and sisters, our beloved mothers and fathers, our cherished sons and daughters. Let your harrowing sacrifices be remembered in eternity, let the tears of grateful nations fall upon your grave. We will weep for you. We will mourn for you. We will honour you. Your service, undimmed by time, and your oathes unbound by death. You have given us a future, and we will never forget. In death, you remain unconquered."_  
**-Admiral Steven Hackett**  
...  
The spire, that was where they had buried her son's empty coffin. That was where they had immortalised him. Amongst the ruin of London, in the heart of the killing field, that was where they paid tribute to the man that saved the galaxy, and those who died alongside him.

But to Hannah, Adam was her son. Her only boy. She had watched him grow from a baby, into the legendary man that he was. But he was still her son. And he was gone.

She cradled the wreath and a bag with infinite care, and walked across the masonry to her son's tomb. Atop the marble sarcophagus, burned a stagnant flame, and watched over by the Honour Guards. Forever would this memorial be watched over by an eternal vigil, rain or shine, day and night, the volunteers would stand their ground.

But Hannah didn't care. It was a beautiful symbolic gesture, but she didn't care. Her son was no longer here.

With a heavy heart, she placed the wreath at the foot of the toomb, and knelt on the cold marble. A sniffle escaped her lips, as her heart ached.

Hannah pulled the glove of her hands, and traced the engravings with her fingers. Tears stung her eyes as she landed on the Star of Terra, a painful reminder of what he had given, and what she had lost.

_-Staff Commander Adam Winston Shepard. Morior Invictus-_

Those were the last words he said to her. In death, he remained unconquered.

Hannah brushed away the tears the streamed down her cheeks. She could hear the Honour Guards pace behind her, and snap a crisp salute, before continuing their rounds. They were dedicated to their duty, they would never leave this tomb alone.

Reaching into the bag, she gently pulled out the platter and unwrapped the tinfoil.

"It's a little bit cold, sweetheart," she said softly. "I made it with onion gravy this time. I forgot how much you loved onions."

She smiled a sad smile, and placed the yorkshire pudding beneath the wreath.

Pulling herself back up, she straightened out her uniform, and kissed her son's tomb.

"I miss you so much," she sobbed quietly.

She leant the breeze play with her hair, as the suns gentle hand rested on her back. She rose back to her full height, and brushed away the stray tears.

"I wish we had more time together," she confessed. "I wished I'd spent more time with you. But there's no going back. And I have to live with that. I'll be back tomorrow, Adam."

Hannah took in a deep breath, taking in the soft scent of pine and grass, and snapped a crips salute. She left the memorial with a heavy heart, and wound that would never truly heal. She'd lost her husband, and she'd lost her son.

No parent, should have to bury their child.


End file.
